


you've got to admit

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got to admit there's the possibility that you fancy each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got to admit

                They haven't _got_ to admit anything.

                That being said, Graham's a bit late to the party; it had come up before.

\---               

                In the solitude of his trailer, she confides in him. "Twig and I had another row last night."

                "Oh?"

                "He admitted that he's having an affair. But he blamed it on me, said I've been pushing away. He thinks I've got feelings for someone else."

                An almost indistinguishable intake of breath. "Is he wrong?"

                 "I…" The hesitation is nearly enough to undo him. Undo them both, in point of fact. "I'm not sure. I told him he was mad, of course. D'you think that's wrong of me?"

                Yes, if David is that someone else. "No, of course not."

                "Because I mean, even if… hypothetically, I'd fallen in love with someone else…" More hesitation. "It wouldn't be worth ruining what I've got for something that's not a sure thing."

                All he hears is that he's not worth it. And he _is_ undone.

 ---

                A hurried knock on her door in the middle of the night, and his first words are, "Georgia's pregnant."

                "Oh."

                David's heart is caught in his throat. "Is that all you can say?"

                Catherine has no right to get angry with him for shagging other women, so she shrugs. "I suppose congratulations are in order?"

                "I guess." He does not bother with 'thank you'. "We've decided to get married. Not right away. But eventually."

                "I didn't know that was something that you were ready for."

                "Well, that's always been a consideration of mine, that I want a family. And Georgia and I… we get on, y'know."

                She stares at him. Tries desperately to wipe that last remark from her memory because yes, clearly they 'get on'. "Why are you here in the wee hours of the morning to tell me this?"

                Because he's hoping that Catherine will tell him not to marry Georgia. "I just… thought you ought to know."

                Catherine wishes he were not so _considerate_.

 ---

                The call comes just as she's about to fall asleep. "I am _plastered_."

                "Oh." This is not the first drunk call she's received from David. She doesn't hang up because last time, he kept calling her back until she talked to him.

                "And I mean _really_ plastered."

                "Do you always drink the night before a television appearance?"

                "Uhmmmmmmmmmmm." He drags out the 'm' for what seems like eons. "I didn't before we did Alan Carr together. I wasn't as nervous because I figured you'd be there too."

                "Have you forgot that we're both doing the show tomorrow, too?"

                "Right, but you're still angry with me."

                She frowns. "Why on earth would I be angry with you, David?"

                David yawns loudly into the phone. "You're still angry that I picked Georgia over you. But y'know, Catherine, I thought long and hard—" He pauses for a moment to chuckle over the phrase 'long and hard'. "I thought long and hard about it and you and I… we just, we want different things out of life. You would never have settled for me in the end."

                There is silence for so long that he'd think she'd hung up, except that he can hear her breathing.

                "Go to sleep, David."

                If only it were possible to fall asleep with those words rattling around in both of their brains.

 ---

                "You've got to admit there's the possibility that you fancy each other."

                David turns to look at her, waiting for some cue.

                She makes it a joke, because to Catherine, everything serious can be made a joke. And there's nothing as serious as the way she feels for David.


End file.
